The Demon that is hunted by demons (temporary title)
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: man it would be so much better if demons could just mind their own business and NOT HUNT ME! but i can't complain at least, not now anyway, I have someone to protect from my mistakes and of course my lineage. things can get worst and (through my natural experience) WILL get worst. all in a normal day of my life
1. I'll just summerise this for you!

They say in the legends that the demons are the worst scum that ever lived, with the dragons been just behind them but people believe that the dragons are demons.

Well they couldn't be more wrong. And I know for a fact, actually more than one that dragons and demons are NOTHING alike and BOTH hate each other's guts to the deeps of Hel.

Here are the facts:

1- demons possess 2 forms, one demon (of course) and one human so they can either hide or fetch themselves victims

2- they avoid shrines like it's going to be their death, which in fact is true for the gods will kill them right there and then, personally even, because they love to kill demons

3- any sort of weapon that has magic runes carved in them can kill them fast and in a single attack making them disappear becoming a pile of burned bones and ashes and if they try to hold these weapons they will burn

4- the stronger the demon the more likely he is to use magic all the time. All demons can use magic but the stronger they are the better they control it.

5- demons ALWAYS have and feel urges to do evil no matter what and the closer they are to humans the more likely to them to go crazy and straight into a frenzy of killing and destroying things

6- dragons ALWAYS will know who is a human and who is a demons therefore the demons have one more reason to hate the dragons

And how do I know any of these things?

Simple: I am a half-demon. Who am I? Well I have many titles, they range from troublemaker, spawn of Loki, chaos bringer, heretic, but my favorite is Crazy Maker.

I live in the village of Berk in the barbaric archipelago, I am the son of Valleniries or as she is called now Valka Haddock and Stoick, the vast, Haddock, chief and chieftess of Berk

HOW CAN I BE SO UNLUCKY????

Now sorry for the outburst, but I can't simply afford to be calm with this. Why? Because my mom is a demon who made a pact with a goddess so that she could marry the man she loves with all her heart, my father and the bad thing is HE'S A HUMAN AND HE HATE BOTH DRAGONS AND DEMONS WITH ALL HIS BEING!!!!

no he does not know that his wife and his son are demons and help us he can never know or else he's gonna kill us both!!!

Alright, alright, I'm calm, I'm calm.

Well…

Let's go through parts right now, shall we?

My mother was a demon but she never felt that she belonged amongst them and she always was way more fascinated with humans and dragons over demons and when she found her way out of that life she grabbed it without a second thought. The only problem was that she couldn't be with humans for too long or else her demon side would totally cause her way too much trouble, so for that reason she went after the gods to beg (yes she did it and she told me she did it, with shame but she told me) for them to make her human.

Well, none of them even heard her prayers but one, the goddess of love and fertility, Freya. She did a pact with my mother: she would make my mother a mortal human like she wanted, but in exchange she would only bear one child, and it should be a girl, why though? Don't ask me, she never told me so.

My mother made the pact and was able to live as a human, and then she met my father, they fell in love with each other and some time later they tried to have children, they tried, many times and when they were both almost giving up, she got pregnant and I was born. A boy, not a girl as Freya wanted and oh she became so pissed off by that, my mother tried to calm the goddess down, to explain her that she had no control over wherever I was going to be born a boy or a girl, she even tried to attempt to make another deal with the goddess for her to accept me as a loyal follower of her to at the very least make the goddess overlook this small twist in their deal.

Freya didn't hear it nor did she wanted me as her follower (what she have against me?) But since my mother fulfilled part of their deal, she was **just partly** punishing her, how? By turning my mother and, by consequence as part of the punishment, myself into half-demons, which should never exist in the first place. My mother was horrified by Freya's decision and she begged her for at least leaving me out of it but the goddess didn't even bat an eye to her anymore and just left my mother to deal with this small (HUGE) problem she would have to deal with for the rest of her life.

Things weren't so difficult as she thought they would be, she managed to take care of me without raising any flags about both her half-demon nature or mine, that is until the dragon raids started getting worst, but she was never in favor of the idea of killing dragons, but demons on the other hand, she was just as thrilled with it as any berkian was with the idea of killing dragons, because you see, after my mother flee from her old people, they came hunting her, probably to kill her or something, but she was as good a fighter as anyone else in Berk, save that she was far more deadlier against demons than she was defensive towards dragons and humans, until I was born and one particular night while a was really small, like baby small, a dragon broke into our house and after an incident involving my father and the dragon she was taken away. Tough right? Actually no, because she came back, but she couldn't show herself at the village or else be chased and everything, but she did came for me at least twice or thrice a year. I learned how to speak with her, I learned how to walk with her, but the most important I learned how to control my demon side with her.

But as she always had to go back to where she was living now for a few reasons, one of them being Berk and their stupid believes (not all of them but most are just plain stupid), another being her now a sort of (in a very viking way) "crazy-dragon-lady-and-dragon-rescuer" and the last one a madman she is fighting to both free the dragons (whose came to like her despite her being a half-demon, which is good) and fight the demons that have made an alliance with this madman. Which in turn leaves me in a village that is not good for my health, for first: my father sucks, why? Because he believes mom was eat by a dragon and I can't tell him otherwise even with my mother permission. Second: in the village I am seen as a thread and a disgrace because I'm not very viking like and third: My pain in the ass of a cousin keeps bullying me, I could totally kick his ass, showing that I am half-demon in the process so for that reason I don't fight back and in the end the entire village alongside with my father (but he never admit it) hate me with all they have.

And now I did something really, really stupid. What did I do? Well….


	2. Things just got out of hand

**Raven point, in an hidden cove, night time**

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!" a girl, completely nude and crouching at the top of a rock, scream the top of her lungs as she throws a stone at a boy who is holding out a pair of brown leggings and green tunic

The boy dodges the stone with ease and look at her with an apologetic look

"I see you.. uh… got good at throwing stones.." he attempts to lighten the mood but the girl only look to him with more rage

"Keep away from me" she sneered with hate

"Look, I'm not here to do you any harm, and I'm sorry for what I did with you. I wasn't in control" the boy attempted to apologise

"And why should I believe you, _Demon_?" She spat with venom in her voice at the word

"For first: I'm not a demon, at least not a full demon only half of one. Second: I regret what I did with you with all my heart and soul." The boy plead with guilty in his voice as well as his face

"..." The girl just stares at him and then look at the clothes he has on his hands "what are those?" She points to the clothes with her head, a habit she has from her "old life"

"These are clothes" the boy said, but the girl raises an eyebrow not fully understanding it "like mine" the boy further explains gesturing to his own

"What are they for?" The girl asks genuinely now, standing up

"Normally… for humans that is, we cover ourselves with them to keep our bodies warm…" the boy explains and then turn his gaze away from the girl "and to keep our modesty…" he says blushing

The girl turned her head in a confused way

"keep what?" she asked innocently, but this made the boy blushes even more

"... modesty…" he whispered before he inhale sharply "to humans it's weird to see each others naked, so we cover ourselves with clothes to both keep ourselves warm and not keep our eyes wandering over each others body because we feel weird" he said in a single breath making his face goes red, either for lack of air or because he was embarrassed out of his mind

It took the girl a few minutes to understand, well at least some of what he said

"the humans are weird" she said in a confused filled tone but she got out of her rock and went to where the boy was

She eyed him for good measure, he was small, smaller than her, but he did managed to submit her and have his way with her a few days ago, so she was being cautious around him. She sniffed the air, while her nose wasn't as good as it used to be it still was very useful to her, because she caught sent of metal, which could only mean one thing: he had one of those "false-claws" (as her people would call) with him. She tensed and snarled at him.

The boy jumped back a little and after looking at her eyes, what had he done to anger her?

"W-w-what happened?" he asked afraid

"You have one of those false claws with you!" The girl snarled

The boy was confused for a moment before he finally understood what she was talking about or at least he thought it was that. He tucked the clothes under his left arm and moved his vest aside from the right to reveal a small dagger he carried with himself for self protection.

The girl snarled further went she saw the dagger and the boy's hand moving towards it, only for him to snap his hand away from it, he didn't want to anger the girl, so he attempted to touch his dagger once again, this time slower, and he dropped it in a arm length away from himself. The girl was not fully convinced and gestured with her head 'further', the boy complied and using his foot he picked up his dagger and threw it at the lake that was nearby

With a soft splash the dagger fell into the water, the girl not seeing it anymore relaxed, which was almost cute, if she wasn't naked.

The boy attempted to give the clothes to the girl once again, this time she didn't snarled or tried to attack him. As she picked both clothes she realized something

"How do I… use them?" She asked a little ashamed? But why? She never had to use such strange things before, so why was she ashamed?

'oh this is gonna be a problem' "uh…. I…. I can…" the boy tried to say but his voice cracked a little with embarrassment, he cleared his throat to help himself to speak again "I can help you"

The girl eyed him suspiciously, this made the boy sigh

"I won't touch you, only help you putting the clothes on, ok?"

The boy started taking off his own clothes, this made the girl confused didn't he said they were supposed to keep them warm? Why was he taking them off?

"... Alright…. I'll… I'll show you how to put them on, just… just follow my lead, ok?"

She nod again, still confused by his actions.

After struggling a little to put on the leggings, she was now putting the tunic, which was more easier than the leggings

"Why didn't you showed me the easier one first?" She asked a little annoyed by how difficult it was to put on the leggings, where all human clothes this hard? And these clothes were really strange, it was like a second skin, that's not even on her body, just hanging loosely on herself

"Sorry, I went through my habit, I always start by my pants, it's the same as the leggings I gave you"

"Then why did you called a different name?"

"uh….. well, I wasn't the one that came up with the idea of clothes, but whoever was they made a separation on the clothes, one type to men, or males, and one type for women, or females, in your case" the boy explains while scratching the back of his neck, why it had to be this complicated?

"... You and the humans are so weird" the girl said after she thought a little about it. The whole idea was so bizarre to her

They stayed there for a few more minutes when the girl's stomach started growling, which made her fix a angered glare at the boy, because of him she was trapped in this place and she was starving for three days already

"I guessed you're hungry…" the boy said in a small voice while looking at her

"And who's fault is that?" She said with her anger coating her words

The boy flinched but then his eyes shined for a second and he rushes towards a basket he brought with the clothes, opening it he took two large pieces of bread, closed the basket and ran back to the girl

"Here." He offered the bread to her, but she just looked at it weirdered "it's food. Human food in this case, but it's better than nothing… right?" He said and offered the bread again, a little worried

"..." The girl said nothing and turned her gaze, but extended her arm and opened her hand

The boy stood there for a moment not understanding what she was doing before it dawned on him. He gave her the bread and she mumbled a thank you. Both ate in silence, the tension still looming over them was so thick it could be cut with a dagger.

"So… I.. uh… I…" the boy started, trying to break some of the tension between them "I still don't know your name"

She eyed him critically, was it really worth it to tell this… thing, her name? She turned her back to him to think about it

"Well… I'll just start with mine if you want. I am-"

"Thelsha" she said simply

"Uh.. what?" The boy asked dumbly

The girl turned to him with a flat look "My name. Thelsha"

"Oh. Right." The boy said sheepishly before clearing his throat "well, let's start this all over again" the boy said and extended his hand "nice to meet you Thelsha. I am Hiccup, a Half-human Half-demon hybrid"


	3. Just another morning

Berk, a few hours before the sunrise

'I want to die!!!!?' Hiccup mentally screamed while he trashed in his bed 'one week, it has been ONE week since my birthday and these 'urges' are killing me!!!'

Hiccup's birthday was normal, save his …. 'condition'... one thing Hiccup's mother discovered while she was fighting against Drago Bludvist, a madman who wants to conquer the world and for such he is both raising a dragon Armada and made a pact with a demon and he used this pact to turn his soldiers into what Hiccup and his mother are: half-demons. Lovely isn't it?

when she was fighting one of Drago's goons, some of them just went into a frenzy and instead of attacking Valka, they turned on their allies (that haven't gone crazy) and after becoming the last ones standing they tried to rape her. This made Valka remember something horrible: when a demon, female or male, turned fifteen, they would start feeling 'urges' as in 'sexual urges'.

now, a human sexual desire can be controlled either by sheer willpower or by some cocotion capable of holding said desire in check; that doesn't work for demons, when they feel like raping or killing, they will just do such, there's no in between nor any other way around it and when they felt their first urges, it would also be the first time they would start using magic as well as having their physical strength enchanted five times that of a human (or a viking more accurately). having escaped such terrifying discovery, Valka rushed to her son, to prepare him for this when he reached the age.

'while mother was never on Berk for more than a day, she always came for my birthday without exceptions or excuses. but this time she couldn't come and I don't know why and that makes me sick worried about her, well more than I am about my 'condition' and I'm dying because of it!' Hiccup screamed mentally

Suddenly there was a loud bang at his house ceiling. His entire body stopped moving, fear overcoming his pain

'oh… please don't...' hiccup thought

another bang was heard and this time, dust that was accumulated between the wood planks fell, the roar of a dragon could be heard outside followed by the angry battlecry of the vikings and there was a third sound, one that was some sort of mixture between a battlecry and a boar's roar. a sound Hiccup knew all too well

'... crap'

suddenly a fire started out of thin air making a circle, big enough for your average viking to pass through, and the space inside the circle started wavering both from the heat of the fire and a shade moving inside it, without warning something erupted from inside the ring, a teenager sized demon with four horns coming out of his head with wolf like claws, as sharp as knives, rushed out of the ring.

Hiccup forced himself to jump with his hands, hitting the wall behind his bed, angling his body to the do another jump, while the demon came crushing his bed, he then somersaulted over the demon and grabbed a triangular shaped knife; his mother's present for his 10th birthday, the blade, with runes carved in the middle, was meant to kill demons and was given to him as means of self protection. Careful of the blade that could incinerate him simply by touching the runes, hiccup got in a battle stance with his knife held in a reverse grip. The demon finally stopped assaulting his bed, now a pile of crushed wood, splinters and whatever was left of his covers and pillow, and turned around trying to find him, when it's eyes laid upon him the boy was already at his chest twisting his knife with all his strength. The demon tried to whine or something along those lines when it's entire body started burning, turning into ashes and it's bones turned into a blackened version of bones, revealing a horrific skull.

Hiccup moved away from the demon as soon as its body started to burn. Turning on his feet he went straight to the front door opening it as quickly as he could when a dragon passed nearby and turned to him in mid flight, sniffing him and then sent a burst of flames his way. Hiccup quickly closed the door and used his small frame to hold the door in place while some of the flames passed through the gaps of the door

"Did it have to be today? Why couldn't they just- I don't know, sent a message to tell us that the demons were coming here???" Hiccup screamed to himself as soon as the flames died out, assuming the dragon went off to somewhere else entirely

During the time hiccup spent with his mother he learned many things, from human, demon and dragon nature and of the things he learned, one was actually the most helpful of them all; Dragons know when and where demons are going to strike and since they hate demons more than anything else in the whole world they would even go against the orders of theirs alphas so that they can exterminate demons

'crap, I forgot my medallion, I'm dead meat the second I step outside without it'

Hiccup rushed back to his room and grabbed a scale that was hanging on his chair by his small table and placed on his neck, hiding it under his tunic. Said medallion was a scale from a dragon his mother called The King of Dragons, a huge ice breathing dragon that was the alpha, the leader of a flock of dragons, and a great friend of his mother. She gave him that scale as a good luck charm and a way for dragons to not attack him; for the scale was bathed in many different dragons scents which would make any dragon confuse him for another dragon (through the smell only).

The saying "out of the frying pan and out to the fire" was literally what was happening around Hiccup right now, not a single moment he stepped out of his house there were at least three or four demons fights either vikings or dragons; no sooner than he started running, the demons' eyes fell of him and they went after him, forgetting the fight with the vikings and dragons

"Lerr quer sooo" ("after the traitor") a demon yelled in demon tongue

'will they ever get it? I'm not a demon, just half one!' Hiccup sighed, thanking his mother for teaching him about the demon language and pressed up his race towards an alleyway with no human being near, which just happened to be on his way to the forge.

Then four demons went straight after him but the moment they entered the alley hiccup was gone

"Uar rusuk?" ("Where's he?") asked one of the demons

"Ur blak!" ("Find him!") ordered the biggest of them

The demons immediately started searching for hiccup, behind the barrels and boxes and under them, but no luck in that, Either he somehow became invisible or he just was really good at hiding, which in fact was true; to meet his mother every time she came to see him, hiccup have learned how to be extremely stealthy and with the training his mother gave him to fight demons he became deadly and silent as a changewing.

"Ig fiz, ja anpa ri omna ba" ("he's not here! it's almost like he turned invisible) one of the demons said after smashing a wooden barrel in a rage fit

"Glad you think like that" a voice said and soon a dagger was seen piercing through the demon's chest, turning it into a blackened skeleton covered in ashes falling as it burned "Now, would you all, please just scram? I'm kinda to work now"

"ZCIRKS!" ("ATTACK!") the biggest one yelled

hiccup just sighed 'here we go again'

the two lesser demons came running on all four like wolfs, hiccup just jumped over them doing a barrel roll then stabbed the biggest one in the chest, turning him into a blackened skeleton; Hiccup learned with his mother that when surrounded by demons the best way to deal with them is to target the biggest one since they will be the leader or the strongest and with their fall, the others would scatter away in fear. true enough, after killing the big one the smaller ones ran off afraid to be the next to die; with this Hiccup ran straight to the forge, avoiding his father's massive hand while he called

"Hiccup! What are you doing out?" Stoick called to his son but the former got no response as the boy entered the forge "YOU BETTER STAY INSIDE!" he yelled and after throwing a cart on a escaping Deadly Nadder, making it release a sheep that was on its talons.

"Stoick!" One of the warriors yelled calling his attention

Stoick turned in time to see a middle sized demon with four horns coming out of his head with a skull-like club in hand swing it. The red bearded Viking took a step back and swung his hammer at the demon's head, sending it flying but still alive.

Huffing stoick turned to the warrior "what do we have?"

"From the dragons: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks- and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" Before he could say anything else something exploded near them making the warrior lower himself for protection

Stoick wasn't even bother by explosion or the piece of burning wood on his shoulder pauldron "any Night Furies?" He asked while batting the piece from it

"None of it yet." The warrior said getting up, but quickly grabbed stoick's shoulder "but the demons is a different story. There's imps,

Fire demons, lesser wolf-face hunters, some Horn-Claimers and a enchentress!" The warrior said freneticaly before a horn was heard and with a sigh "and now a Burning Carcass…." The warrior looked down depressed

"Have faith man, we will send those abominations back to Hel, where they belong. Now go help the others at the plaza" stoick encouraged him and went on his way to help out against the dragons

While all this was going on, hiccup was arguing with his mentor, and father-like figure, Gobber the Belch

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY?" Hiccup yelled at the peg-leg man

" 'iccup, you're our best demon Slayer, you know it" Gobber said trying to convince his apprentice onto something

"Pfft, ha ha ha. Him? Our best demon Slayer? Gobber I didn't knew you were a comedian" said someone at the corner of the room.

there were the other teenagers of the village; Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson but most importantly the one who spoke. That was Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, if they could even be called that. Ever since both of them were toddlers Snotlout always bullied Hiccup, but now the biggest question here was

"Why are THEY here?" Hiccup asked coldly, he was already having a horrible day (even though it was his birthday) and now with all the demon attack and dragon mayhem, he thought things couldn't get any worse

"well… I managed to talk your father into allowing you into dragon training AND convinced him to look at that little pit we both dug together"

if Hiccup was furious before, then now he was perplexed "Gobber…. what… have you…" Hiccup couldn't even finish his words as he felt his feet getting swiped from under him, this was a blow in the gut to him, he never wanted anyone in the village to find out about his "mastery" on the demon killing departament, it spelled trouble to him.

"What pit?" Astrid asked a little confused but mostly demanded

while his urges made him just want to pounce her because of her sensual voice (a side effect of the urge), his distrust of her (for both past events and her placing herself above everyone else) just made his blood boil the wrong way, and made him do this

"Did Gobber said that you could join this conversation? I clearly remember you were not invited to!" Hiccup snapped at the girl, irked that she just had to drop in this and that he was a mess all together

everyone just went silent; the twins, who were messing around the weapons hacks, jumped in place after the sudden shout, Fishlegs who was trying to stay as far from the windows as possible, snotlout, who was just standing there feeling all mighty but inside was scared like a small toddler, then there were Astrid, who was completely taken by surprise by the sudden snap of Hiccup and finally, Gobber, who never seen Hiccup snaps before, not a single time in his life

" 'Iccup, are you feeling alright lad?" Gobber asked after seeing Hiccup's snap.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times and after taking a deep breath just uttered "I'm sorry… I lost my calm" if it was for Astrid or for Gobber "Gobber… tell them. the whole thing. I will man the forge in the meantime"

Gobber's eyebrows just went up but he soon recomposed himself and nodded

" A'right yer lads and lassies, come with me. this IS something you need to SEE" the peg-legged man said while he limped towards Hiccup's room

Astrid just stayed there for a few moments before glaring to Hiccup, thinking he was a dead man, when she saw him carrying all the weapon of the villagers with ease and placing them at the fire

"If you are thinking… that your glare scares me, think again. I have seen things far more scarier than a glare and if I have to add. the glare you have, just~ makes you look cute" Hiccup said without even looking at Astrid, his eyes focused on his task of repairing and fixing the weapons

Astrid's face went red, either from a blush or from embarrassment, she wasn't sure, but nevertheless she just went with Gobber and the other teens.

"..." Snotlout

"..." Tuffnut

"..." Ruffnut

"..." Fishlegs

"..." Astrid

"..." Gobber

"Gobber…" Astrid asked, her throat dry and her eyes never leaving the 'pit' "What… is this?"

"This lass" Gobber said sitting at a bench "is a pit, that I dug for Hiccup, to put the Demons he has killed so far"

"So far?!" Snotlout yelled

"How many are in there?" Fishlegs asked looking between Gobber and the pit

"I stopped trying to count a long time ago, but 'Iccup have a journal with the exact number. around here somewhere" the peg-legged blacksmith muttered the last part while looking at Hiccup's room

As Gobber searched for said journal, the teens could only look at the pit with wide open eyes

"HEY, THAT'S NOT YOUR, GO AWAY!" they suddenly heard Hiccup's voice yelling louder than when he shouted at Astrid. Curious to see who was he yelling at, they tried to peek outside the room when the door suddenly shut in their faces

"YOU SIX STAY INSIDE THERE! I DON'T WANT YOU MESSING WITH ANYTHING IN THE FORGE OR IN MY ROOM!" Came Hiccup's voice yelling louder than before (could he always speak with such thundering voice?)

"Yer better listen to him" Gobber said nonchalantly while he rummered through a chest "now where is that blasted thing?" He muttered to himself

"ON THE SHELF, THE SECOND ONE FROM BELOW" Hiccup yelled, this time less louder than before

"Hah! Thank you 'Iccup!" Gobber said loudly "now… why should I look at the numbers, when it is you who need to see this"

Giving the journal to Astrid, Gobber sat down on his bench with a knowing smile. Astrid opened the journal, already taking in what was written on the first page, with great surprise

Demon slaying journal.

To whoever finds this, never burn or throw it away, this journal contains all of my own personal experiences while fighting, read "surviving", demons.

This was surreal, Hiccup the only viking of Berk who couldn't lift a hammer, was far more experienced in demon fighting than anyone else in Berk? Ridiculous!

But even so, Astrid turned the pages, each and every single one of them were filled with drawings of demons; there were the imps, child sized demons who always attempt to steal away weapons and food. There were fire demons, adult sized one made out of fire as their name imply, only they are a greater threat since they can cast everything on fire around them. The list went on until it came to a specific note

7th day of the fourth month

Today, my so called "cousin" Snotlout Jorgenson threw me from a cliff near Raven's Point. But lucky me managed to survive the fall thanks to a small watering hole, with a quite deep lake by the way; unlucky me have just managed to fall on a watering hole with a few 10 or so imps and a few wolf-face hunters.

After swimming out of the water and running a few steps away from them when I was surrounded. I was left with no other choice but to fight my way out.

"..." Astrid almost dropped the journal from the way Hiccup described the situation, it was like it was a normal thing to him "Gobber… this is a joke isn't it?"

Gobber sighed softly and slowly shook his head, suddenly the door opened and a black skeleton was seen. Snotlout screamed like a little kid, the twins hugged each other afraid while Fishlegs started praying to the gods for a quick and painless death and Astrid stepped back out of fear.

While the Vikings fought against dragons and demons as adults, the children and teenagers weren't so courageous, for one of the demons favorites snacks were teenagers and children were playthings for the demons to use for any purpose, most specifically, sexual relief. For such thing every viking adult were more and more hellbent on fighting demons. Since everyone was at one point of their lives either almost eaten alive or raped by the demons, and this was one of the main reasons for the Vikings most hate towards demons.

"Could you stop screaming, with all this shouting and screaming they are bound to find us in here" came Hiccup's voice from behind the black skeleton which was then thrown at the pit

Astrid's eyes followed the skeleton until it hit the rest of the carcasses and then went back on to Hiccup. There was the weakling, the one who HAD to be protected since he could even lift a blade for his own safety, with a hardened look on his face and a few scratches on his cheeks but that was it

"Are you hurt?" Astrid mind just caught up to what she said, was she asking hiccup, the hiccup, if he was hurt, gods what was her problem now?

Hiccup's face turned into a scorn but he sighed "I'm fine, just a few scratches on my cheeks, but that's to be expected"

"What y-you mean?" Fishlegs asked Still afraid

"It was wolf-face hunter"

That took everyone, save for Gobber who was grinning from ear to ear, by surprise and even shocked them

"A wolf-face hunter? The demon that kills Vikings-"

"'A demon that kills Vikings as of they were nothing if they aren't careful' Yes! That was one of them, but I only got lucky! That's all. Now for your safety, you better stay here, where it's safe" Hiccup snapped again, this time more controlled and less aggressive to Astrid but imposing an order on them

This made Astrid snap back into her usual self, proud and dominant "what makes you think you gives us order?" She fired back with a fire burning within her

But that was a poor, poor decision, Hiccup's head snapped back at her and suddenly all of her courage vanquished, like he was not the small scrawny boy everyone knew, but someone else entirely.

In a second Hiccup went on to Astrid until they were face to face, inches from one another, his eyes showing not a flame but a whole firestorm within

"you want play the hot shot? Fine" Hiccup said coldly before exiting the room. Only for him to come back with a battle axe in hand "then go out there and start killing demons!" He threw the axe to Astrid, who caught it with surprise in her face

Looking at the other teens, Hiccup grabbed another weapon from a nearby weapon hack and did the same.

"What are you waiting for? Go! Go out there and start killing demons!" Hiccup ordered them

"B-but why you-" Fishlegs started before Snotlout interrupted him

"Why should we kill them when you're the one who's giving the orders?" Snotlout asked half scared and half irritated

Hiccup's glare was all it took to silence Snotlout

"Aren't YOU the one who's always saying ' I'm the greatest viking that there ever was'?" Hiccup said mockingly "what's the matter now? Scared? Chickening out?"

This got Snotlout, nobody mocked him and get away with it, nobody

"I AM the greatest Viking that was ever born!"

"Then why are you so afraid of a few feeble demons?" Hiccup mocked further "and what about all of you, to coward and un-viking to fight against the demons? Chickening out of your feathers? Co co co co co co co" Hiccup mocked and even started dancing and imitating a chicken. All of this a result of his demon side been feed by his urges and his anger

That was it, Snotlout and the other teens became really fed up with the mockery and decided that they should just give Hiccup a good beating rather than obeying him. Just then Hiccup stopped dancing and turning back to them with a look of fear in his face.

This got Astrid's attention, because he wasn't even looking at them before to be afraid. "What's wrong? Why are-"

"GET DOWN!' Hiccup suddenly yelled and pushed her and the others to the other end of the room when the ceiling came crashing down

Gobber got off his bench seeing a massive hand made out of some sort of burning wood and looked through the hole that was made, only for his eyes to widen with fear as well as Hiccup's

"BURNING CARCASS!!!!" Gobber yelled before he swung his hammer hand at the hand of the demon

"No Gobber, stay back!" Hiccup yelled before he got up and went to help his mentor

The peg-legged blacksmith took a swing or two before the hand lifted and another came wrecking the ceiling. That was when Hiccup came, ramming himself against the him and, to Gobber's surprise, managed to get him out of harm's way; unlucky, though, Hiccup received the full blown of the fist getting thrown out of the room through the ceiling

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled seeing the whole scene happen before she went outside

Hiccup could feel his whole body hurting, both from the blow and the crash with the ground outside the forge, despite that he tried to get up, when he heard a roar, that was the Burning Carcass; as the name suggest, the Burning Carcass is a burning body but not alive, rather it is a cruel joke of the demons to the Vikings, who rather kill a demon by crushing, hacking, slashing with a normal weapon rather than using a runic weapon because of how they view that as a blasphemy against the gods, for the weapon was blessed and believed it was only intended to a chosen hero of the gods, so they would just kill a demon like they would a dragon or another living creature, but that would never kill a demon, only cause them pain and with time they would attach themselves to other demons or even dead bodies to then become that, a burning body that is made out of carcasses standing thirteen feet tall and with several bodies forming a sort of protective barrier around the head, which for this demon, is it's only weakness.

"Welp. Now it's official. This is the worst birthday of my life!" Hiccup said to himself before running towards the demon, his runic knife in hands

The Burning Carcass seeing hiccup running towards him, let out a roar and swung one of its arms horizontally towards Hiccup, who slides under the swing before stabbing the demon on the knee.

Pain, more than anything it ever felt coursed through the demon's body, this enemy had a blessed weapon, the only type of weapon capable of effectively killing it, that woke something in the Carcass, fear of death, followed by a cry of help, the pain made it more wary and scared of its foe, sending a quick punch to throw it away and then taking distance for protection. The monster stopped to find some way to escape this feared weapon when from inside the building it was previously razing, came a young (and virgin) blond girl, she would be a worthy shield for the time being.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Astrid screamed when she saw the carcass' hand coming towards her

'Argh screw' Hiccup mentally cursed, before he kept his distance, he knew the demon would crush her if he made a single slip.

"GET THE GIRL DOWN!" boomed a voice, turning his head towards the voice, hiccup saw his Father and a few other Vikings coming from between some houses

"No! Stop!!" Hiccup yelled placing himself between the Vikings and the Carcass "if you get any closer he'll kill her!" He pointed towards the hand that was holding Astrid

With their eyes widen, the Vikings followed and saw the girl firmly gripped by the tall demon.

Seeing that no one was making any move the Carcass started lightly crushing the girl in its grip

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

with this threat everyone stepped back and kept glancing at Astrid, to ensure she was alive. Stoick's mind was running a million per minute thinking of ways to rescue Astrid. Her father was being withheld by Spitlout and Hoark to prevent him from doing something stupid, but how were they going to save her without the Carcass attacking

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL" someone yelled snapping stoick out of his thoughts and what he saw made his heart jump to his mouth

"HICCUP, STOP!" he yelled before trying to get closer Only for him to be stopped like Astrid's father

"HEY!" Hiccup yelled to the tall demon. one glance and the beast was showing the girl while it was slowly crushing her bones "NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP"

the tall demon lighted its grip by a fraction before glaring at Hiccup, the boy was either too stupid or too courageous, the demon thought it was both, but it wanted to know what this puny little human was going to do? the boy grabbed something on his waist and pulled while remaining eye contact- it was the runic weapon!

Roaring its fear and anger the tall demon placed both hands on the girl ready to crush her with its hands, when the boy threw the blade away, this made it stop and look curiously but warily at the boy, just what was his intention

"Hivik mat uv guiza (It's me you want)" Hiccup said in demon tongue, low enough so the viking behind couldn't hear but loud enough to the demon to hear "Acarak laft thraa? (you know why?)

the demon stepped closer to hiccup, now fascinated by how this human boy knew the demon tongue, unfortunately it couldn't speak, no Burning Carcass could

"jok mat vlii… (because I am...)" Hiccup said slowly, while putting his hand behind his back, and the tall demon getting closer to his face; every viking around watching was just holding their breaths, what in the name of the gods was Hiccup thinking?

"Icua gi Valleniries (The son of Valleniries)" as he said this, Hiccup grabbed a knife he was hiding behind his back and stabbed it at the demon's protective shell

the demon taken by surprise by this sudden attack roared in surprise and even released his hostage to deal with the boy in front of it. while it did attack the boy, the arm hit nothing but thin air as its target had jumped over the arm and landed on the back of the protective shell of the demon's head before picking another knife and stabbing it as well, this made it roar in pain a second time as it ran towards the houses to smash the boy

'no you won't, I have already many problems as they are, you're NOT making them worst!' "Gaha ziz (earth pit)" Hiccup used a little bit of magic, which in itself was really dangerous for it could expose his demon appearence, but was a useful tool his mother taught him

The magic activated and where the demon's feet were going soon appeared a small pit, deep enough to bury a person leg to it's knee and in the demon's case, enough to make it trip. As the demon fell so did Hiccup, but soon he got up and went to where he threw his runic knife, if he was going to end this he was going to need his trusty weapon.

"Hiccup!!" Astrid's voice called him. Just as he was about to see why a large fist came and collided with his side

Oh this morning couldn't get any more worst could it?

* * *

**_welp, I'm glad I could get this chunck of stray thinking out of my head._****_if you want to know how these demons actually looks like, I'll leave a link to my DA page, where these drawings are going to be posted in the foreseeable future. until there_****_FenixX13... logging out..._**


End file.
